


Hell's Waiting Room

by goblin_fangirl



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin_fangirl/pseuds/goblin_fangirl
Summary: This is more of a proseNOTE: Marge's voice should be reminiscent of the HR lady from Monster's Inc XD





	Hell's Waiting Room

"Next." The woman's voice was monotone. I walked up to her, a little nervous. She had dark grey skin, silver hair up in a beehive, and glasses to match the retro look. She was wearing a sweater and a clunky pearl necklace. On her desk was a plaque that read "Margaret".  
"What can I help you with, sweetie?" She asked me, not bothering to look up from her 90’s computer.  
"Yeah… umn… I'm applying for a soul." I shifted my weight, pulling out the application. She looked up at me and readjusted her glasses.  
"So you're a ginger, huh? Alright then... the wait time is.... two thousand years. Go sit down in the waiting room and I'll call you when your wait's up," She squinted at my signature. "Evelyn."  
I nervously sat down close to the front desk. I looked around. There was one guy across from me reading a "Sports Illustrated" magazine. He wore a fishing cap, and vest. It was clear that he was on a boat when he died. There was also a teenager in a corner, taking selfies nonstop. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants, Nikes, and a crop top that just barely covered her chest. Hearing that flash go off for two thousand years is going to be difficult, I thought to myself. A few minutes went by and a scream came from the elevator. I flinched and looked up in surprise.  
“Calm down, hon, that’s just the bell.” Margaret grumbled in her still emotionless voice. Out of the elevator came a tall, hooded figure. He walked with a cane, hobbling towards Margaret.  
“Welcome back, Death. How was the harvest?” Margaret asked the skeletal man.   
“Oh, it was long. Long and boring, Marge. Long and boring.” He sighed, walking over to the coffee machine. Can he even drink? I wondered to myself as I watched Death pour himself a cup of coffee. The Grim Reaper sat down next to me.   
“Hey kid. What are you doing here?” He asked me, taking a sip of his coffee, which just ruined his cloak. His voice was raspy and deep. I shifted nervously in my seat. I mean, I was talking to Death himself, who wouldn’t be?   
“I’m just applying for a soul, that’s all.” I twiddled my thumbs, looking around the room again.   
Death made a surprised noise. “A ginger? He asked, taking another sit of his coffee. I nodded, glancing around the waiting room.   
“What’s your name? I’m sure we’ve met before.” He asked, glancing over at me. I could feel the reaper looking at me, despite him not having eyes.   
“Evelyn. I died in a car accident.” I could remember it as clear as day. My wife in the passenger’s seat, our son in his little carseat fidgeting with some chewlry. I remember my wife’s hushed but panicked tone as she watched me bleed out in the car. Now that I think about it, I don’t remember much of my life on Earth. I remember my wife, Maria, of course, and our son, Jonathan, who was diagnosed with autism at 6. I remember the car accident, obviously, I remember I used to work at the local florist’s shop, and Maria was a counselor for Alcoholics Anonymous. She wasn’t very religious, though. Neither was I, to be honest. I thought that God and Hell and whatever was a load of shit. However, sitting here talking to the Grim Reaper definitely makes me think otherwise.   
“Oh. Evelyn. I remember you. You were very battered up, I’m glad to see you in good spirits again. Maria says hello, by the way. She misses you very much. And Jonathan is doing well in sixth grade. He has made some very good friends.” Death nodded. That made my stomach sink. I’ve been dead for 5 years and still I haven’t found a way to go back to Earth. I wanted to watch my son grow. I wanted to be with my wife. The thought of being without my loved ones made me grimace.  
“I miss them as well. I want nothing more than to be with them.” I sighed and cupped my hands around my face. Death patted me on the back sympathetically.   
“I understand that must be hard for you, Evelyn. That would be difficult for me as well if I was once mortal.” He looked over at me, a look upon his skull as if he was trying to smile at me. I smiled back at the skeletal entity.   
“Angela?” Margaret looked up at the girl in the corner taking pics of herself on her flip-phone. “Your judgement has been processed and you’re going to Heaven, alright sweetie?”   
The brunette got up and went over to Margaret, thanking her one last time. She then opened a white door to the left of the reception desk. The teenager walked inside and disappeared with a bright flash of white light. I turned to Death.  
“Heaven and Hell exist?” I ask in a confused tone. Death chuckles raspily.  
“Of course, kid. That white door there leads to Heaven and the black one to Hell.” Death explained, then taking another sip of his now lukewarm coffee.   
“So, if you disappear in a bright flash of light when going to Heaven, then how do you disappear when going to Hell?” I asked, still confused. Death sighed.   
“Did you not read the handbook?” He asked, cracking his knuckles. I shook my head, getting me another sigh from the reaper.   
“So you disappear in white light when going to Heaven, but in Hell, you burn up and are teleported to Hell.” He explained, taking another long sip of his coffee. I nodded. That made sense.   
“How can I get back to Earth?” I asked, looking over at Death, beginning to feel tears well up in my eyes. Death looked at me as if both eyebrows were raised.   
“You want to go back?” He asked me, seemingly shocked. I nodded, letting a tear roll down my cheek. He patted me on the shoulder.  
“I’m not sure, kid. I mean, I know there’s a way but Marge never told me, my job’s just to go collect the dead and bring them here. Why do you want to go back, if I may ask?” I chuckled a little and wiped the tears from my eyes.  
“My wife and son. That’s why. I want to see them again.” I mumbled, receiving a sympathetic look from the Grim Reaper.   
“I’ll talk to Marge for you. You’re not the only spirit who wants to go back to Earth to watch over family." He nodded, and I sighed in relief.


End file.
